Gravity Falls: Forced
by Yuna the Yaoi shipper
Summary: LOOKING FOR BETA! BillDip yaoi, Bill forces a deal for Dipper to choose, surrender to Bill or loose his friends and family. What will happen if he chooses? (this took me for ever please injoy its prob. just as bad as my other story grammer bad and stuff but at least i i tried and its the most i written EVER!) LOOKING FOR BETA! /Mable P. and Stan P.


Yuna: sorry for no updates for dark past happy future and to make it up to you heres this story

* * *

Gravity falls

forced

Dipper was running away from a monster with his sister holding his hand running behind him. Dipper was a fast teen, always have been but the monster was faster it almost caught them both a few times, soon in no time they made it the mystery shack, both slamming the door Wendy looked at the breathless, banged up kids."Dudes what happened? you two look terrible what happened?" "W-we...were being- chase by...  
a monster" Mable said as she stood up brushing her self off, dipper got up and took a step on his left foot but fell in pain. Mable looked at him "hey bro bro you ok?" "yea...im fine" he got up again and started walking trying not to limp so much. Dipper hasnt been his self for weeks, been staying up all night looking at his 3rd journal and writing notes posting them on the wall, he went to there room getting clean clothes and went to bathroom to wash off when got in there he striped and got in the shower. Dipper his at the water for hitting his cuts and wounds. When he was done the brunette took and bandaged up his ankle and other places, slipping on his close,  
then laid on the bed stairing at the ceiling. Suddenly of the corner of his eye he seen a shadow going by, dipper sat up quickly looking around "who are you, where are you?" he called with hint of fear and courage mixed, suddenly a familier voice spoke "wow Pinetree you have gotten taller its been a while hows it going, besides you having a spranged ankle." Bill appeared, and touched his foot but Dipper pulled away and was ready to punch the floating triangle "what do you want bill...?" "nothing much just wanting to make a deal" bill turned into a human, his hair was blonde had an eyepach on one of his eyes, his hat floating on above his head, a yelow brick like tailed tux and black pants and dress shoes, his face futures were hansome. He looked at dipper, seeing him looking at him with his mouth drop "well you see im deal is that if you give your self to me then i wont harm shooting star, red, your unkle, or the other one. "Yea right, i will never surrender or let you hurt them" "all right pine tree suit yourself, in a blink he was gone then there was screaming, he heard his sister scream "DIPPER!" Dipper ran limping down the stares with the journal. About time he got there they were all in a cage and a big bubble around it "LET THEM GO DEMON!" "your you going to surrender?" Dipper looked at his freinds and family they were confused on whats going on "Dont do it, what ever it is Dipper" Wendy said with an anger expresion "fine let them go and i will go with you." When thoughs words came out of his mouth, everyone was released, and blue like hanf cuffs went on Dippers wrists Mable ran to her twin and grabbed his shoulders "whats going on Dip? What is he planning?" "Mable...i-i" before he could finish Bill interrupted "well shooting star he traded his life to save all of yours" Dipper looked down and they disapeared

Mable looked at the others with tears "what does he want with Dipper?" she ran to Soos crying what are we going to do.  
Soos hugged the teen "i dont know dude but we need to think of something, i mean really dude this is bad."

18+ HERE!

Dipper woke up looked around but wasnt able to move his arms Bill walked up to him smiling, he nealed down cupping the boys face "you belong to me pine tree." Dipper didnt say word, Bill stuck his tounge in his mouth, kissing him. The boy pulled away horrifide on whats happening "w-what are you doing..." "well you belong to me pine tree so i do what i want with you, so dont struggle and you will be fine" he took and bit the brunettes neck hard in many places, as dipper held his screams from the pain. Bill snapped his fingers and his clothes disapeared, Dippers face turned red and tried covering herself but Bill used his magic and kept him from closing his legs. Dipper struggled as Bill grabed his lingth and started jerking him,  
"please stop...please" tears started running down his face as he wimpered quietly and looked away. Bill pulled his face tword him and began kissing his lip, the teen kept refusing but it wasnt possibale Bill had all control and he didnt really like it. The blonde man stopped then pulled down his pants, and forced Dipper to suck his manhood. Dipper began to get faster and started gagging and right then Bill released his self, pulling out he forced the kid's mouth shut "swallow it" Bill demmanded and Dipper did as he was told. Without warning Bill ramned his self in Dippers hole and was quickly fucking him, Dipper screamed in pain and kept squirming around, crying and begging for it to stop but Bill didnt listen till he finished and pulled away, his seed began leaking out of his ass. Bill released him and Dipper crawled away as fast as he can into a corner curling into a ball crying, tramatized on just what happened.

END OF 18+!

Bill walked twored Dipper "s-stay away from me... i hate you...i-i want to go home" the words that came out hurt Bills feelings and made him angry "your NEVER going home you will stay with me for EVER!" the blonde male used his magic lifting him up, he then punched Dipper in the eye and nose, then slapped him across the face "i will break you and make you into a mindless puppet." Bill dropped him making Dipper land on the ground with a loud thud, springing his wrist, making his nose bleed and busted his lip. Bill made a blanket and a sweater apear on to his body nothing more, from that he snapped his finger have some food for his love apear and Bill disapeared.

This has been going on for 2 months abuse and sex. Which evental finally broke Dipper into a mindless puppet. Mable, Soos, and Wendy have been trying to find away to save Dipper but nothing worked until...

"HEY HEY GUYS! I FOUND A SPELL THINGY THAT MIGHT WORK!" Mable called out to the others and they came where she was at. "Dude are you sure thats going to work" "it has to Wendy its the only thing we havent tried...please i want my brother back" Mable began to cry worring about Dipper in hopes he's alright.

Bill looked at his love and decided that he needs to be tookin care of, so he cut Dippers hair perfectly, putting a new sweater on him with skinny jeans, and convers shoes. Bill took and cuddled his mindless love "say Dipper do you want to still see your friends and family?" there was no answer it was like his body was lifeless, but the blonde mystic man was angery so once again he had beaten up Dipper again making him bleed more, he felt the pain but he couldnt say anything because his mind was broken.  
he was terrifide of Bill he just wanted to go home, he hated Bill didnt want to see him again. Bill through dipper on the floor and told him to stand of course he did what he was told. "Go to your chair and sit" when he got over there he sat then Dipper was strapped to the chair bill walked over making a knife apear in his hand, then jabbed his eye pulling it came oosing out of his eye like a water fall so bill filled his eye with cloth then rapped it in bandages and left.

Hours later Mable Soos and Wendy apeared in a dimentional aira where Bill lived, and in the corner of there eye was Dipper "DIPPER!"  
all 3 yelled until Bill apeared infront of them "now how did you 3 get here?" He quickly apeared to his love and floated behind him rapping his arms around him and the chair snuggling up to him. Dippers head fell side ways but unresponsive "what happend to Dipper what did you do to him?!" Wendy yelled seeing her friends condition "why nothing really i only broke his spirt, hopes, and happiness i made him into a mindless doll. He has became a perfect creation for me to love and nobody else, is that wrong?" Bill looked at them with a smirk and kissed Dippers lips and there mouth dropped "wait...you love him?" "I always have since the first time i ment both of you" "well no matter where taking Dipper home and you cant stop us" "oh really now, and how are suppost to do that?" "Do it dude"  
Mable pulled out the second journal and read some stuff backwards and he was sucked into the book whith out being able to respond.  
The 3 of them ran to Dipper, they unstrapped him and Soos picked him up and they wrapped out of the. Mable looked at Dipper with tears in her eyes as they laid him on the bed.

its been a week since they saved the teen but nothing happend untill Mable was changing his eye bandaged and Dipper shot up screaming and spazing, Soos, Stan and Wendy heard so they ran up stares, opening the door dipper wasnt on the bed and Mable is trying to get Dipper out "dud what happened?" "Dipper just stared freaking pushed me and ran into the bathroom, like a maniac" "well how we gonna get the kid out?"  
Stan said as he crosed his arms, tapping his foot "i think i know, Mable you stay with me and you 2 get out" they shurged and stood at the door of the bedroom listening "hey Dipper its ok...come on out its just Wendy and Mable, dont you remember?" Dipper sighed opening the door peaking out "i-im...sorry" was all he said slowly coming out trying to cover his eye with his hair."Bro theres nothing to be sorry about were just glad your responding what happend in the past 2 months?" Dipper looked back through his memories and backed away slowy "no...  
please no more" curling in a ball in a corner holding his head saying the same thing over and over. Wendy and Mable looked at each other knowing this was bad "he's going to come back...no...no...i dont want it to happen again please." Tears fell down his face as Mable walked twored him and kneeled down "your safe he's never coming back i promise" Wendy motioned the other to in and they seen the horribale tramatized boy curled in a ball with his sister infront of him hugging his body. "please tell what happened to you... if nobody else just me?"  
Dipper slowly nodded his head, both getting off the bathroom floor "ok every one leave" they all left closing the door and put there ears against it to listen in. Mable and Dipper sat on one of the beds, Dipper laying on the bed hugging a pillow as his sister changed his eye then played with his hair. "Mable no what happeneds dont throw up like you did at school k?" "...alright?" she was confused "the first when we i went with him i was chained...i couldnt move, then...he took and..." he a low voice "he...he...r-raped me..." Mable was looked at him suprised "when he was done i was released and i crawled away into a corner, when i told him i wanted to go home he got mad and started punching my eye.  
He kept doing that until i got where i just gave up trying to resist, i became mindless, i was so broken i couldnt bare it. Eventally it it stopped in the 2nd month but if i didnt answer anything i was beaten but once a week i was raped, and then that day you guys saved me,  
he took a knife and stabbed it into my pulling it out. The pain was unbarable, then when you guys came i wanted to respond but i was trapped in my own mind, i dont know i how i ended up responding just now but i did." the Teen curled more hugging the pillow tighter crying silently.  
"Why me...? Why did this have to happen? Now im scared if does come back, he always will and i will be defenceless twored him...im scared."  
Mable layed beside pulling her brother closer "its over...its ok...your safe now."

Dipper soon fell a sleep so Mable went down stares and every one was looking at her "we over heared, i feel bad for him went through all of that tourcher." Wendy said looking down "yea i know whatchya mean dude, poor dude" "i wish there was something we can do for the kid" Stan sighed "and none of the journals has anything about it, i checked all of them about 5 or 6 times." "Well i better go its getting late i will think of something...i hope" Wendy left and Soos fallowed behind "see ya tomorrow." "I guess i will start dinner, im going to fix what Dipper likes you go check on him after a while." Mable nodded and turned on the tv. Dipper was a sleep having a endless nightmare of Bill doing things to him over and over, as Dipper begged and pleaded in his sleep until he rose up and began screaming "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He thought he was seeing Bills triangled shape body in the shadows but it was only a bad dream. Stan and Mable ran up stares, turning the light then seen Dipper curled in a ball tears running down his face "Dipper you ok?" Stan looked at him confused until he smelt something burning so he ran back down. Mable got on the bed and hugged her bro "come on lets go watch tv get your mind off things." Dipper nodded hold his sisters hand they left the room and went to the living room. Dipper sat on the couch curled up as Mable put on cartoons and sat beside him. Soon it was time for dinner but the teen didnt eat but a mouth full then went to bed, 30 min after his sister went to her side and went to sleep. It was midnight and Dipper began to her his voice calling he felt his hand on his face which kept him up all night.

Weeks upon weeks Bill go stronger and making Dipper terrifide more then he ever was but he hid it from everyone so they wouldnt have to worry.  
He has been wearing jackets all time now hiding his cut marks on both of his arms "Hey dude want to go for a walk in the woods for a bit?"  
"Sure Wendy" Dipper gave a fake smile as the took and left "so dude tell me why your jakets?" "Um...no reason i just be feeling cold lately thats all" "oh yea let me see your arms then" "w-why?" "because i want to see them." Wendy quickly wrastled Dipper down pulling off jacket "dude why are you doing this?" "Because...i cant pretend anymore, please get off now" a flash back started coming back and tears started running down his face as tried to stay calm. Wendy got off and sat beside him as he was rasing his body off the ground still sitting "what do you mean pretend?" Wendy looked worried "the whole time i was faking i was fine, but im really not i keep hearing his voice in my head at night keeping me up, i keep feeling his hand on my face. Sometimes i feel like he's right there at the door watching, then during the day when nobody is around i hear him. Im losing my insanity soon will go crazy maybe, or just commite suicide. either way im dieing on the inside, im not happy, i dont know what happy is anymore, im broken...and now i feel like a wimp like i did when i was a kid." Wendy looked at him and gave a hug knowing it was out of her comfort zone, but Dipper quickly stiffend and looked at her, he wanted to run and die but was scared to. "Dont think like that dude you have friends here, and family that care about you, why didnt you tell us before?"  
Dippers voice shakey "because i dont want any one to worry about me anymore, im just done, done with everything, i want to forget but i cant,  
It makes me sick." Dipper put his hand over his eyepatch where his hair covered it, they both sat in silence listen to the birds till Dipper heard Bills voice again, covering his hears he got to his knees yelling "SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Wendy looked at him, getting infront of Dipper she started shaking Dipper "dude snap out of it, he's not here its just me and you, come on" Dipper uncovered his ears panicing then he took off running. Wendy ran after him but he was already gone so she started calling for him "Dipper where the hell are you?!" There was suddenly yelling and she ran to it knowing it was Dipper, about time she reached him the red headed girl seen he wasnt alone there was Bill standing right in front of him and Dipper swinging a branch trying to hit him, but not able to because he wasnt really there but only in sprirt. Wendy ran to him grabbing his arm and began running with Dipper fallowing behind, Bill Disapeared with laughter in the wind. They both made it back to the shack "dont tell nobody about this ok?" she the lock'n key like they always do "you should tell them though." "I know but i dont no one to worry" "alright then" she sighed and the both walked in the door, Wendy went back to her job and Dipper just on a stool with his head down on the counter near Wendy. The door opened and in came Robby, Dipper rose his head to look "hey Wendy" Robby rolled his eyes "hi flip-  
dude what happed to your eye did stabb your self?" Dipper groaned "no" he then put his head back down trying to fall a sleep "dude that was rude of you, he's been through alot lately." "Oh yea, like what?" "I cant tell you" "and why not?" "because i said so thats why" Robby huffed and crossed his arms "so you want to go out tonight?" "Nah, its mine and Dippers bad movie night" "then tomorrow?" "no" "fine, bye" Robby left quickly mad. Dipper finally fell a sleep for the 1st time since he's been back and it was nice till he heard something slam making him raise up quickly fall back Soos Mable and Wendy laughed at the sight "hey that wasnt funny" giving a fake laugh as he got back up "dude that was like totally funny you should have seen your face." Soos said laughing "it was like you seen a ghost or something" Mabel giggled and her twin but notice something off about him but she could place it.

Its been another week since then and Dippers condition kept getting worse so he has been locked in his and his sisters room for days curled in a corner. "Come child your mine for ever and i will never let you go, i told you i loved you and i want you to be mine for ever."  
"please go away you done enough damage to me, phsycaly and mentally no more...please go away" Dipper heard the door opening so he quickly got out a book and acted like he was reading. Mable walked then ran and pounced on her twin "hey Dipstick" "hey..." "you ok?" "yea im fine... i just want to be alone thats all." Mabel looked at the teen and sighed "you been locked in here for a while, now come on your getting fresh air."  
The long hair haired brunette teen pulled her brother down stares as he tride to get away "Mable stop...i cant go out side, please stop."  
His sister just ignored him, as they walked through the gift shop part of the house "Hey Dip" Wendy looked at both the twins "whats going on?"  
"Im forcing Dipper to go out side and get fresh air" Wendy looked at Dipper seeing him struggle trying to get out of his sisters grip on the teens wrist "Mabel you do know that he's freaking out right?" Mabel looked back at her brother seeing fear in his eyes the let go of his wrist "im sorry..." Dipper backed away some then Soos stepped in "hey dudes" "hey Soos" Wendy and Mabel said together, then noticed Dipper "dude you like you havent been sleeping at all, are you having nightmares?" For once Soos thought of something smart "hey Mable remember when we went into mind?" "Yea why, well i been thinking we should do the same for Dipper and destroy the memories." "Soos that geanus why didnt we think of that sooner?" They all looked at dipper, Wendy and Mabel grabbed both of dippers arms, taking him to the living room. They sat Dipper down but he kept struggling "calm down Bro bro." Dipper tried slowing his breath and when he did the teens mind went blank and his body went limp like he was lifeless. "Dude this dude is really messed up, i mean like what Bill did to him messed up his life man." "Its not his falt, and i seen something that i didnt believe but it happend dude but i cant tell i promised" Wendy looked at the others and got out the 3rd journal "ready?" Both nodded,  
said the chant and went into his mind.

Dipper's mind was really dark, there was black widows every where, there was graves and each stone had r.i.p and other words like,  
happy, hope, and pride. His mind was ice cold, with soft voices echoing "fallow light, dont get lost find timid he can help."  
"Timid? whos timid?" Mabel asked confused "i think it might be on of his emotions" Wendy said looking around and walking with the others fallowing behind. Out of no where they seen Dipper when he was about 13 sitting on the ground hugging his knees.  
They walked up to him and Mabel looked confused "Dipper?" the boy looked up "im...im not Dipper, i-im Timid" he stood up tears in his eyes "who a-are all of y-you?" "im Mabel" "Wendy" "Soos, dude why dont you reconize us?" he looked down shaking "im n-not allowed to...h-he wont let me..." "who's he?" Timid ignored and motioned for them to fallow, then took off running all three took off running.  
Timid stopped and looked at them as they got closer and got to a stop "o-once you go in... you will be horrified on the other side,  
be safe, and you might see him on the other side, d-destroy him...and my p-place can be restored. Also it w-will be the one less memory to remember." Timid vanished in thin air "that was wierd, well lets get this over with if we run through we dont have to see anything."  
Soos looked at them with a nodd and off they ran, when they got to the other side the seen him...Bill. "Well well hello red, shooting star, and cow (i dont remember)." Bill smirked "Bill how are you hear?" Mabel said angrly "well you see kid, the whole time i had Pine tree, i was putting a little of my self in his mind-" before he could finish he was blasted to piece by Mabels exsplosive glitter cannon.  
"Dude how did you make that apear?" "Were in his mind we can do anything in here, try it Wendy" the red headed young adult thought of her self being able to fly "dude this is cool." They noticed something about the room they were in, it was changing. The room turned into a forest, it was beatiful, there were fireflys lighting the night sky and a moon above there heads. Timid appeared again "thank for restoring my section you must h-hurry though...n-next is h-happies room and i-it is d-destroyed c-comepletely. Restor it and happy will be revived again along with hope and pride... they all tree share the same r-room and good l-luck." They nodded taking off to the next they made it to a room and in side there was a Dipper in a cage. All 3 of them walked up and looked, this other dipper looked at "hey...i know you guys i think, im clumsy, help me out of her the key is on the other side." Wendy looked, ran, grabbed it and came back and unlocked the door. "Thanks your here to help Dipper arnt you?" Soos nodded and Mable spoke "yea, do you know where he is?" "I cant say i do, but happy, hope and pride do, maybe anger knows, i would ask anger though he just gives questions most of the time, but he might go soft on you red head, because hes fused with love. Come on i will show you where your supost to be at next" Clumsy began walking leading them to a bad memory until he tripped "clumsy me." Clumsy got back up and pointed "there yea are go through there and kill him and restor every once you do the others will lead you to the real dipper and him. They did the same thing as they did before and restored the room, this time it was the old matress factory that was turned into a place called lazer tag. Three lights appeared in front of them and joined together "hello im happy hope and pride you have restored my room." "Can you show us where Dipper is?" "Sure but i need to find anger before he teases Timid again." From there he took of leaving them in the dust but they caught up to him in no time "hey Anger"  
"What?" he said hatefuly, Timid was beside him crying, then he ran behind Happy looking over his should. "Why must you always pick on Timid?" "Why shouldnt i?" "Because he's scared thats why" "no my fault he's a wimp" "HEY STOP THE BICERING!" Mabel yelled seeing the how there was about to be a fist fight. "We need to get to Dipper." Anger grumbled and asorbed Happy and they got tall "alright but once you get go in you will in counter Him, and another." Soos, Mabel and Wendy looked at them wierd "what do you mean dude?" Soos asked curously. "Well you met him before when we were younger, um Mabel refered to him as BillDip because i made a stupid because i had gotten so mad that day i wasnt thinking." "Wait Hes here?" Mabel was suprised "yep, he never really went way so we had put him into like a cage in a cage in a medal room, but since he can, the crazy asshole got out Anger was supost to be the keeper cause he was hes the only one that talerated him. Anyway lets go" "right." all three said and fallowed him, they made it to a large door, and Mixed Dipper caughed up the key.

They walked in seen Dipper in a stray jacket in a cage, and Bill sitting on the throne. "Welcome to my new home isnt it lovely?"  
Bill said standing up and turning back into his original form "you dont belong here" "well i do now." his triangle body turned red and began throughing blue fire, every one began shooting him with everything head and eventally Bill disapeared and turned into evil Dipper, from there the original Dipper was free. "I had enough your going back into your cell and this time you will never get out again."  
All of them turned around seeing Dipper limping slightly and walked past them "bro!" he summond the rest of his emotions like nerdy, lazy annoying, funny, clumsy and together they fused as one sending evil Dipper into a stray jacket, chains rapped tight around him, being put back into a cage in side a cage, with an aligator inside the metal room and eletric bars infront of the door. Dipper turned around and when he did all of his emotions seporated and went back to there places, his room turned into a room filled with games, books and other stuff, a crown appeared on his head and a royal red cape appeared, he went and sat on a throne that looked gold. "I want to thank you everything that happened all the bad memories are locked away in a volt for not to be remembered ever again, Your Dipper in the real word should be fine now by the way the memories are not to be messed with. If you touch a door you will be zapped or attacked they are all locked in key" he magicaly made a door apear "theres your way out" they nooded and left.

They ended back in the living room on the floor, They Looked at sleeping Dipper. Standing up Mabel woke him up "Dipper?" he stured around then streched "what Mabel?" "How do you feel Dip?" Wendy asked "im fine, why are you guys asking questions, are you playing 21 questions or something?" "no dude you had us worried for months." Soos said with a little laugh "months? what are you guys talking about have you 3 lost your minds yet?" they looked at each other as Dipper stood up "im going out side and try to find more clues to the auther of the journals." From there he left and everything was back to normal, Dipper and Robby fighting like normal, Wendy and Dipper hang around joking and him and Mabel still are the mystery twins.

* * *

Yuna: wow that was a lot of typing

Dipper: you got issues girl and was with this 18+ thing?

Yune: -looks at Dipper and smiles nervously- N-nothing...YAMI!

Yami: -he came in and Dragged Dipper out-

Yugi: came in and looked at Yune- Really he's just a kid you know

Yuna: hey i know i just couldnt help my self i wanted to do this for a while now and im still going to update yours soon.

Yugi: comment, like, share, r & r and see ya next time

Mabel: If you liked this and want more or want a part 2 comment saying so


End file.
